


Honeymoon Planet

by pencilguin



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Freshly married husbands Paul Stamets and Hugh Culber are enjoying their honeymoon at the perfect holiday destination.





	Honeymoon Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as part of the Fictober 2018 challenge. Unbeta'd; I apologize for any mistakes that might still be in there.

“Are you _sure_ this is safe, though?” Hugh asked for what felt like the fiftieth time, looking up at the sky above them nervously as they made their way to the hotel. Paul rolled his eyes.

“Wasn’t this your idea?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to double and triple and quadruple check to make sure that my _husband_ is safe.”

Paul couldn’t help but smile. Hugh just loved saying “my husband”, and to be honest, Paul loved the way he said it. He kissed Hugh’s cheek while they kept walking.

“It’s true. The sun here burns colder than ours, which, combined with the composition of the upper atmosphere, means that there is virtually no UV radiation. So no sunburn, no skin cancer, no melanoma.”

Hugh looked up again and frowned. “That atmosphere up there? It looks so thin, though …” He squinted. “I can’t even see it, is it really there?”

Paul chuckled.

“It’s just an optical effect. Trust me, if it wasn’t there, you’d _notice_. It’s like a gradient. The lower layers are almost identical to Earth’s, but what’s going on in the stratosphere and beyond is another story.” He looked over to the building across the street from them. “This seems to be it, we’re here.”

 

***

 

Paul used the key card to unlock and open their hotel room door. The inside was beautiful. Simple and not very fancy, but incredibly cozy-looking. It had a maritime touch to it, and outside the large window you could see the ocean. The faint sound of the waves carried over as he opened it. In the meantime, Hugh took a leap and threw himself onto the bed.

“Whee!”

Paul turned around to see him lying face down, arms and legs spread out across the whole bed, with a huge grin on his face. He smiled.

“Soft. Very comfy. I’m gonna stay here until the end of our vacation.” His voice was slightly muffled by the duvet.

“Right. I’m gonna tell you how the beach was. And the food.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is our honeymoon. We’re gonna have breakfast in bed every morning. Or noon. Or whenever we decide to get up.”

Paul sat down on the bed next to him and started carding a hand through his hair.

“I thought you wanted to take me to the beach? What happened to that?”

Hugh considered this for a moment.

“Okay, I still want to do that. And I fully intend for both of us to enjoy every minute of it. Not like our trip to southern California. Or that one time we visited my family.”

Paul remembered both instances vividly. Each time he had somehow managed to get horrible sunburns despite all precautions, and after the pain of his skin peeling off had reclined to a more tolerable level he had spent the rest of each trip pretty much dripping with sunscreen, sticking to the shade and wearing almost comically large hats. Of course he’d been used to all of that since childhood, but still he’d wished he could go to the beach with Hugh like a normal person just once in his life. Then Hugh had found out about this place: a planet with a warm, summer-y climate and beautiful beaches, more remote and obscure than most tourist attractions, and with no dangerous UV radiation, so Paul would actually be able to enjoy all of that, too. They had looked into it and decided to choose this as their honeymoon destination. For some reason Hugh had started to get more and more nervous about it as time went by, and Paul had to reassure him that yes, this had been a good idea, and yes, it was scientifically proven that the sunlight here was completely harmless even to the palest human skin, and yes, of course Paul was really happy and excited about this. Normally Hugh tried not to fuss about him too much, but on some occasions, such as this, he couldn’t seem to stop himself, and Paul actually found it endearing because it was different from his normal “doctoring”.

“It’s not going to be like that this time,” Paul said with a smile. “I’m looking forward to not needing sunscreen.”

Hugh propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at him.

“And just in case, I packed some anyway. Just to be safe, you know.”

Paul chuckled again.

“You’re ridiculous.”

He leaned over and kissed Hugh, who pulled him down onto the bed with him.

 

***

 

“Shit,” Paul said while they were unpacking. “I forgot my razor and stuff.”

Hugh looked up.

“Really?”

“I know I packed it up. I must have forgotten to put it in the suitcase …”

“Oh. That’s too bad.”

He looked at Hugh’s face and frowned at the very poorly concealed delight he saw there.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing … You know, I won’t mind if you don’t shave.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He sighed and turned back to his suitcase. “I guess I can just buy one in town for the time we’re here.”

“Aw no …”

Paul’s head snapped back up.

“What?”

Hugh cleared his throat. Paul furrowed his brows.

“Hugh …?”

At last Hugh surrendered to the grin he had been holding back.

“Looks like I was successful in distracting you so you would forget to pack it.”

“Really?” Paul responded dryly.

“Come on, let me enjoy having a scruffy husband for a while. You get stubbly kisses all the time, it’s time to give some back now.”

Paul scrunched up his face.

“I’m going to look like a hermit. A very pale hermit.”

“Aww, I really doubt that.” Hugh reached out and stroked his—for now still smooth—cheek. “But you can use my trimmer if you want.”

Paul wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t wear a stubble nearly as well as you.”

“That remains to be seen.”

He sighed.

“Okay. Fine. But if it gets too annoying I _will_ shave it off.”

“One week at least? Please?”

Paul considered it for a moment.

“Okay, one week. But only because my husband asked me to.”

The brightest smile lit up Hugh’s face, and he pulled Paul in for a kiss.

“Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your kind words, even on those little fics. And sorry to anyone who sees this twice because it's already on Tumblr. I will try to provide more fresh content in the new year.


End file.
